


qu'est ce que c'est, le temps ?

by audre



Category: Le Secret des balls (Web Series), Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles, epic fitness (frenchball)
Genre: But not always, Crossover, Feels, I'm screwed, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Multi, Time Travel, Tom centric, Zombie Apocalypse, and she still bad at tagging, because the author is so a little shit she didn't know the all scenario yet, feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeels, mainly, mitch centric, tag to be add, you know like in 2350
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audre/pseuds/audre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les missionaires sont peut être une organisation qui n'a vraiment aucun but sinon sauver le monde.<br/>Le visiteur était peut être pas efficace.<br/>Mais il faut pas déconner non plus. Ils ont prit la volonté et L'humanisme d'Henry contre son gré et l'ont piraté. </p><p>Alors oui, Le visiteur du futur compte bien récupérer son pote. Et pour cela le plan est simple. Demander à Raph d'infiltrer les missionnaires, expliquer à Mattéo que son boss est un gros bâtard, et improviser à partir de là</p><p>Bon, pour la deuxième partie, encore faut-il que Mattéo veuille bien les écouter. Le plus simple pour obtenir cela étant encore de l'enlever. </p><p>Sans se tromper</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. l'enlèvement

**Author's Note:**

> La voila enfin !!! Le premier chapitre !!! Le crossover dont j'ai pas arrété de parler avant de passer en silence radio !!!  
> Bonne nouvelle, le duexieme chapitre aussi est écrit.  
> mauvaise nouvelle, il ne sort pas avant que le troisième soit tapé et que je finisse "une valse à trois temps" (vous inquiétez pas ça avance)
> 
> Encore (toujours) une fois, un grand merci à Tomitch sur tumblr qui m'a tout relu. Mais évidement, si vous trouvez quoi que se soit à ajouter ce serra avec un immense plaisir que je prendrai vos remarque (même si j'ai encore jamais répondu à un seul commentaire.... Pétard je suis désolée. Jurer, je vais faire un effort)
> 
> amusez vous bien !

Tom sortit de la supérette avec un soupir. Après 11 tires à pile ou face - onze étant le chiffre choisi au fur et au mesure des défaites de Mitch, il avait été déclaré qu'il était le perdant et que par conséquent c'était à lui de remplir le réfrigérateur.

Il en revenait enfin après un quart d'heure de queue en caisse. Et il s'en était bien sortit, Il avait évité la grand-mère aux coupons de réduction qui était allé à sa droite. Mais évidemment, il n'avait pas pu faire impasse sur la mère de famille qui devait gérer ses trois enfants tout en payant.

Il avait profité de la liste de commissions de son petit ami soit recto-verso pour faire semblant d'en avoir vu qu'un côté. Ce qui lui avait permis d'acheter des chips sans avoir à transporter les bouteilles de bières. La prochaine fois, Mitch se rappellera de son manque d’efficacité et y réfléchira à deux fois avant sauter son tour de course quatre fois de suite.

En parlant de Mitch... que faisait-il dehors ?

Tom se figea face à la personne qui venait vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr à cause du contre-jour. Mais la silhouette avait tout de son copain. Et elle fonçait droit dur lui.

«  Mitch ? Qu'est-ce que... »

Il se coupa soudainement. Cette sensation d'insécurité qui lui faisait se hérisser le poil... Ce n'était pas Mitch.

L'homme s'arrêta devant lui. Pas étonnant qu'il l'ait pris pour son copain. Même taille, même carrure d'épaule, même yeux, chauve comme l'était Mitch auparavant. Une copie parfaite, si ce n'était pour l'expression plus fermée, voire carrément sombre.

L'homme s'arrêta en apercevant Tom et l'observa avec attention avant de demandé, intrigué.

«  Docteur ? »

Il fit un pas vers lui, et Tom fronça les sourcils tout en se retenant de reculer. C'était physiquement Mitch mais il pouvait sentir qu'il était plus dangereux. Il dégageait une sècheresse et une précision qui tranchait avec le coté fonceur de Mitch et qui imposait une sensation de malaise. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce merdier ?

« Euh.... non. Tom. »

Il releva un sourcil avant de soupirer.

« Encore un autre, donc. »

Tom dévisagea l'inconnu sans comprendre.

« Vous êtes un robot, non ? »

Ok. Il avait donc faire à un dingue.

Il chercha quelque chose d'intelligent à répondre à cette affirmation saugrenue, mais le type levait les yeux au ciel comme si c'était le seul saint d'esprit ici.

« Oui, je sais. Vous n'êtes pas un Castafolte. Vous êtes le vrai et vous avez créé les autres. »

D'accord. Maintenant Tom se sentait un peu paniquer. L’homme venait de le prendre pour cible pour l'intégrer dans ses délires. Il commença à reculer vers le coin de la rue et tenta d'expliquer avec le plus de calme possible.

« - Je suis désolé. Vous devez vous tromper. 

\- C'est ça. Montrez-moi votre bras plutôt.

\- Pardon ?

La réponse provint de derrière Tom.

\- Ahah. Alors oui. Mais non, en faites. »

Tom se retourna pour faire face à son Mitch. Il ne fit aucun effort pour retenir un soupir de soulagement. C'est bon. C'était le sien.

Mitch se raidit en voyant l'homme qui était en train d'importuner son mec.

« - Oh. »

Les yeux de l'autre s'agrandirent, mais il ne réussit pas à exprimer son étonnement à voix haute. Tom n'hésita pas s'approcher de Mitch pour faire front avec lui, tout en marmonnant entre ces dents.

« - Tu connais ce type ? »

Mitch lui offrit une grimace en guise de réponse, puis son regard revint sur son double.

« - Toi, je ne sais pas qui t'es, mais ça, c'est mon mec que tu embêtes. Et je ne peux pas accepter ça. Donc maintenant on va chacun partir de notre côté.  Et tu va nous ficher la paix»

Le doppelgänger leva un sourcil avant d’acquiescer malgré un air un peu perdu sur le visage.

« - Tu sors avec un robot ? »

Mitch regarda son petit ami, les yeux grand ouvert et cherchant sur le visage de celui-ci une potentielle réponse à ce que venait de lui dire son double. Tom haussa légèrement les épaule avec un air perdu pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que racontait le faux Mitch.

Celui-ci eut un rire un peu sec et Tom le fixa du coin de l’œil, retenant de s'énerver. Ça allait bien deux minutes les conneries, mais ça commençait à devenir vexant.

Puis, tout devint encore plus bizarre. Une voix retentit au loin.

« Mattéo ! Te voilà. »

Une jeune femme rousse, propriétaire de cette voix, s'approcha, puis se figea en voyant tout le monde, Son regard passant d'un Mitch à l'autre tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient

Puis, il y eut un flash, et le vrai Mitch se retrouva soudainement avec un type mal habillé qui lui enserrait le cou. Nerveux, le nouveau venu lâcha avec un sourire forcé.

« Mattéo, c'est bien gentil tout ça, mais maintenant, on arrête de travailler pour les méchants, et on rentre. »

Il tendit sa main libre vers la jeune femme, et lui attrapa le bras. Puis avec une contorsion incroyable, il tapa sur une machine qu'il avait au poignet. Il y eut un bruit bizarre, un autre flash.

Et il ne restait plus que Tom et Mattéo.

 

* * *

 

Mitch regardait tour à tour ses kidnappeurs.

Il y avait d’abord le gars habillé en pompier qui ne s'était sûrement pas changé en dix ans. Il n'avait pas encore saisit son nom, aussi il avait décidé de l’appeler Stan Deux jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse en savoir plus. Et pour cause. Le gars, c'était Stan. Non seulement il avait la même tête, mais en plus ils possédaient tout deux cette même fausse assurance qui les poussaient à dire qu’ils géraient une situation alors qu'en fait du tout.

Si une différence restait notable, c'était que le Stan Deux n'avait pas la nervosité de Stan. Il ne cherchait pas à plaire à qui que ce soit, contrairement à son ami qui avait toujours peur de ne pas satisfaire son père. Ce gars-là se fichait de ce que les autres pensaient tant qu'il pouvait avoir raison.

Sauf que cette fois, il avait tort.

Puis, il y avait la rousse. Judith. Super vénère pour de bonnes raisons. Elle n'avait pas apprécié que ce soit la mauvaise personne qui eut été enlevé. Mitch la comprenait. Il n'était pas non plus très fan de la situation. Au vu de la rage qu'elle exprimait, il était clair que Mattéo n'était pas qu'un ami.

Mais ça, ce n'était pas son problème.

Lui, il voulait juste retrouver Tom.

Et le duo continuait :

« - C'était pourtant pas compliqué bon sang !

\- Bien sûr, tout est simple avec madame. Elle l'aime donc elle peut le différencier de son jumeau. »

Ils parlaient de Mattéo. Le type qui avait cherché des noises à Tom sous prétexte qu'il était un robot. Ça, Mitch n'avait pas encore réussi à déterminer de quoi il s'agissait, Mais au vu du sac de noeud auquel il faisait face, il était plus ou moins sûr que la réponse se trouvait là-dedans.

« - Bordel ! Mais vous êtes complètement con ! Ils ont des uniformes chez les Missionnaires ! C'était pourtant pas compliqué de choisir le bon !

\- Oui, bon, ça va. Au moins, on peut l'utiliser contre Mattéo ! »

Mitch retint un soupir. Même les Raologues n'avaient pas de plans aussi tordus.

« - N’importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'il en ait à foutre, Mattéo, de ce type, claqua la rousse ?

\- Elle marque un point », tenta Mitch, un doigt levé pour aussi tenter d'attirer visuellement l'attention.

Mais personne ne semblait se souvenir qu'il était là.

« - Mais ça n'a aucune importance, ça. Il est chez les missionnaires, et un gars du 21eme siècle vient de se faire enlever. Il aura pas le choix. Ce sera sa mission.

\- Parce que vous pensez Qu'il en aura quelque chose à foutre, votre pote Joseph, qu'on ait enlevé un gars random en 2012 ?

\- Ils ont Henry !

\- C'est pas une raison pour faire des trucs débiles ! On a déjà Raph qui a rejoint les missionnaires. On retourne juste chercher notre Mattéo, comme prévu, et on repose celui-là en passant. »

Mitch les observa tour à tour. Ces kidnappeurs parlaient maintenant de lui comme si il n'existait pas et cela commençait sincèrement à le fatiguer. Il commença à toucher un peu à ce qui se trouvait à côté de lui, soit un tas de bric à brac prouvant que le ménage avant besoin d'être fait en vitesse, Puis s’apercevant que ses ravisseurs ne remarquaient rien de rien, il finit par se lever pour se diriger vers la sortie sur la pointe des pieds, en frôlant le mur.

Il atteignit la porte, et voyant qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée, l’ouvrit et se glissa dehors

Le claquement de la porte firent sursauter et Judith, et le Visiteur. Ils se tournèrent d'abord vers la sortie, puis vers leur captif, et ne découvrirent qu'une chaise vide.

« - Shit, Lâcha le visiteur! C'est le troisième en trois mois. C'est vraiment de la merde la planque d'Henry !

Judith se retourna rapidement vers lui.

\- Le troisième ? J'ai entendu le robot se plaindre au sujet de Michel, mais yen a eu un autre ?

Renard eut un sourire soudainement très gêné, preuve immanquable qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

\- Deux autres ? »

 

 


	2. le temps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom veut savoir ce qui est arrivé à Mitch.   
> pendant ce temps, sont petit ami doit fuir les danger du futur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nous y voilà. deuxième chapitre. 
> 
> déjà désolé pour le retard, j'ai été assez malade après le premier chapitre, et je commence tout juste à aller mieux. Ca devrait aller plus vite maintenant. 
> 
> bonne lecture

Tom fixa le faux Mitch, qui venait de pousser un soupir avant de repartir comme si de rien était.

\- C'était quoi, ça ?

Le gars ne le sembla même pas l'avoir entendu. Il redemanda donc avec un peu plus de force.

\- C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Toujours rien. Tom laissa donc ses deux sacs de courses se fracasser au sol pour poursuivre le faux Mitch. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et le força à lui faire face.

\- répondez !

Bien. Il venait de hurler, il était en train de perdre son calme. Pourquoi est-ce... Oh oui. Ils avaient téléporté son petit ami il ne savait où. Car la téléportation existait. Et ce type réagissait comme si ce genre d’événement était une récurrence habituelle dans les rues parisiennes. Il devait avoir une explication à ce bordel. Il fallait qu'il en ait une. Et il fallait que ce soit cet homme qui l'ait, sinon Tom était fichu.

\- C'est pas votre problème.

Tom sentait qu'il était sur le point de tourner à l'hystérie, passant ses deux mains au col du faux Mitch et hurla au détriment de ses cordes vocales.

\- Si ! C'est mon mec qui vient de se faire emporter par ces gars-là, et c'était vous qu'ils voulaient, non ? Ça ne pouvait pas être Mitch ! Alors dites-moi ce qui se passe !

Une voix Calme mais ferme le coupa dans ses vociférations :

\- Ça suffit.

Tom se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant pour faire face À... Roxane.

\- Constance. Lâcha le faux Mitch.

Non, donc. Pas Roxane. Logique. Elle avait les cheveux trop longs, et surtout tirés à quatre épingles en arrière sans qu'une seule mèche ne dépasse. Et c'était sans compter sa tenue de combattante et le visage fermés qui ne correspondaient pas du tout à l'allure de son amie.

Il relâcha la parodie de Mitch pour se concentrer sur elle.

\- qui êtes-vous, vous ?

La jeune femme renvoya les épaules en arrière, et se décrispa, se donnant un air plus amène à la discussion. Elle tendit ensuite une main ferme à Tom.

\- Je m'appelle Constance, et Nous avons vu ce qui vient d'arriver à votre ami.

\- Petit ami.

Après toutes leurs aventures, Tom et Mitch avaient décidé de s'assumer à fond en tant que couple. Ce qui, pour eux, comprenait le fait de corriger systématiquement toute personne qui se méprenait sur leur relation. Tom avait eu un peu de mal à s'y mettre à l'époque, mais il s'agissait maintenant d'un réflexe.

Sauf s'il s'agissait d'un type baraqué se baladant avec un T-shirt La Manif Pour Tous. Il y avait des limites.

\- Voulez-vous bien nous suivre, proposa Constance ?

Voilà une proposition qui n'était pas très rassurante. Tom essaya de réfléchir rationnellement. Mitch venait de littéralement disparaître sous ses yeux. Et cette femme savait quelque chose à ce sujet. Il ne savait pas si son copain pouvait s'en sortir de son coté, et s'il voulait le retrouver lui-même, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Il demanda malgré tout :

\- Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ?

La femme le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Parce que c'est notre métier de protéger les gens comme vous des gens comme ceux qui viennent de vous agresser.

Le sarcasme fut la première réponse qui vint à Tom.

\- Eh bien vous avez fait du bon boulot, à ce que je vois.

Constance leva les yeux aux ciels face à l'amertume de sa réponse, ce qui eut le mérite d'énerver Tom encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Chose qu'il n'aurait pas pensé être possible avant aujourd'hui.

\- Votre petit ami n'était pas la cible. Nous n'y pouvons rien s'il ressemblait trop à Mattéo.

Le faux Mitch détourna les yeux. Mattéo, donc. Voilà un nom qui permettrait à Tom de dissocier complètement ce type de son petit ami.

Même s'il restait une copie de Mitch.

Tom se sentit tout à coup encore plus dépassé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il avait compris depuis plusieurs minutes qu'il avait perdu pied, mais maintenant il se sentait physiquement déconnecté du mode autour de lui.

Mitch. Il fallait qu'il reste concentrer sur Mitch.

\- J'accepte.

 

__

 

Tom observa l’entrepôt désaffecté dans lequel ils venaient d'entrer, et retint un soupir exaspéré. Il ne savait pas ou il était, mais il commençait vraiment à avoir l'impression qu'on le prenait pour un abruti.

\- Vous comptez me faire croire que c'est ici que vous travaillez ?

Constance ne se laissa pas démonter :

\- Oui si vous nous laissez le temps de nous expliquer.

Mattéo qui avait disparu revint avec une chaise dépliante et fit signe à Tom de prendre place. Le jeune Homme s’exécuta en jetant un coup d’œil suspicieux autour de lui. Puis il lâcha d'un ton piquant.

\- Pas de problème. Moi ça fait un quart d'heure que je les attends, mes explications.

Roxanne s’attrapa aussi une chaise et s'y installa.

\- Vous avez vu votre petit ami disparaître devant vos yeux. Donc si je vous parle de téléportation, ça ne devrait pas vous étonner, si ?

Tom déglutit difficilement. Il savait ce qu'il avait vu, mais l'entendre dire à voix haute faisait ressurgir l'absurdité de sa situation.

\- D'accord. Donc Mitch s'est fait téléporter.

\- Pas exactement. Si je vous parle de voyage dans le temps, vous me suivez ?

Le monde commença à dangereusement tanguer autour de Tom.

\- Pardon ?

\- Votre petit ami s'est fait enlever par un voyageur temporel. Nous, Mattéo et moi, faisons partie d'une entreprise censée empêcher ces choses de se produire.

Tom se sentit pris d'un vertige. le sol se rapprocha rapidement de lui à sa droite, mais une main calleuse l’empêcha de s'y effondrer. Mitch avait des mains plus douces.

\- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule, c'est ça ?

Mais la téléportation n'était pas non plus quelque chose qui existait. Et pourtant, il avait vu trois personne disparaître sous ses yeux. Non. Ça se devait d'être un mauvais rêve. C'était trop n'importe quoi en même temps. Mais ça restait si réel. Il tenta de se calmer pour réfléchir à cela calmement.

Puis il se pencha sur le côté de sa chaise pour vomir.

 

–

 

Mitch regardait les zombies à ses pieds depuis maintenant une bonne heure.

Après avoir couru pendant près d'une heure dans les dédales de couloirs où se trouvait le repère de ses kidnappeurs, il avait enfin réussi à trouver à déboucher sur Paris.

Enfin... Il avait supposé qu'il s'agissait de Paris, aux vus des vestiges de ce qui ressemblait vaguement à la tour Eiffel. Intrigué par ce décor apocalyptique, il avait alors ralenti le pas, observant autour de lui les bâtiments en ruine, arbres morts, et parcs déserts.

Il tentait de rester calme. Il n'avait pas été assommé par ses kidnappeurs. Donc il n'avait perdu la notion du temps à aucun moment. Ce qui voulait dire que ceci ne pouvait pas être son Paris. Autrement il aurait entendu quelque chose, il aurait senti la catastrophe se produire. Un tremblement, un bruit, les millions de gens. Ce n'était pas chez lui, ça. Ses amis et Tom étaient loin d'ici et allaient bien. Lui il devait juste trouver la sortie de ce foutoir.

Puis, il avait enfin aperçu une autre présence humaine, au loin, boitillante.

Il s'était dirigé vers la personne, avant de voir qu'il y en avait d'autres avec lui. Aussi s'était-il pris à penser que sa situation allait peut-être enfin prendre un tour meilleur.

Jusqu'au moment où il avait aperçu les chairs en décompositions. Ceci et le fait qu'aucun de ces nouveaux arrivant ne lui avait répondu avec autre chose que des borborygmes incompréhensibles l'avait fait hésiter, puis prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Les créatures s'étaient immédiatement lancées à sa poursuite. Et si elles se contentaient de trottiner, elles gardaient toujours un rythme soutenu.

Après de longues minutes de course poursuite, Mitch avait fini par comprendre qu'il allait devoir trouver une alternative à la fuite bête et méchante. Finalement ce fut au détour d'une rue qu'il vit une haute dalle qu'il s'empressa d'escalader. Comme il l'espérait, la souplesse dont ses poursuivants avaient fait preuve ne leur permettait pas de monter à sa suite, et il était assez bien placé pour que personne ne tente de sauter à ses côtés depuis les étages d'un reste d'immeuble avoisinant.

Et depuis qu'il était arrivé là, il observait.

Les créatures semblaient savoir qu'il était là, mais incapable de réfléchir à un moyen de l'atteindre. Elles se contentaient de vaguement tourner sur elles-même en lâchant des gémissements assez pathétiques, même s'ils faisaient quand même frissonner Mitch. Il s'était vite aperçu que faire du bruit le permettait de se faire rappeler à leurs bons souvenirs. Ce fait l'avait rapidement incité à arrêter ses expériences sonores. Toutes ses observations lui avaient fait conclure qu'il était face à des zombies. Cela correspondait à peu près à la définition donnée dans les bouquins de SF, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'attarder à chercher un meilleur terme.

Mais il commençait maintenant à désespérer. Allaient-ils donc finir par l’oublier, où était-ce lui qui allait finir par mourir sur son caillou. Son ventre avait déjà émis plusieurs bruits désapprobateurs, et cela ne risquait pas de s'améliorer

Soudain un coup de feu raisonna.

\- Oh. Souffla doucement Mitch.

Qu'est-ce-que c'était encore que ça ?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous voici à la fin, j'éspère que vous avez apprécié. la suite est déjà en cours et devrait arriver rapidement. 
> 
> comme d'habitude un grand merci à Tomitch sur tumblr qui comme d'habitude accepté de relire la version nulle de ce chapitre. 
> 
> n'hésitez pas à commenter (juré je réponds cette fois. même si c'est les pire réponse du monde) si vous avez quoi que se soit que vous voulez dire.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser kudos et commentaires si vous en avez envie.  
> Si vous ne voulez pas, n'en laissez pas.  
> Et merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
